


All I Ever Wanted

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Patchwork Hearts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, and all of their reactions to it as well, its one of only things i was proud of writing tbh, the scions are there haha, theres some mild stormblood spoilers and vague shb stuff too, this is mostly about them realizing altun and reina got together somehow behind their backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: A glance at Altun and Reina's relationship through the eyes of the Scions.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Patchwork Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had a lot of fun writing this honestly. It was fun to write the Scions reactions to Altun and Reina essentially getting together behind all their backs somehow lmao.

It was first noticeable on the way back from Kugane, the way Altun was always curled up against Reina’s side. The way Reina had her arm woven around Altun’s waist. Maybe it wasn’t as noticeable while they were still working to fix things in Doma, but it was sure noticeable now. They way they looked at each other was different. There was more fondness, more yearning. On days off in Rhalgr’s Reach, Lyse noticed they’d walk around together, fingers intertwined with each others, tails lightly interlocked to match how they always were holding hands now. Sometimes she swore she saw them leaned up against a wall with a book, Altun’s head on Reina’s shoulder. They looked so happy. Truthfully, it was about time they figured it out, what everyone else saw of course. How much the two of them had been smitten with each other.

While the Scions, nor Lyse could completely understand how they suddenly ended up telling each other their feelings it was delightful nonetheless. Altun had let it slip on the way to Kugane in passing that after the attack on Rhalgr’s Reach she realized what she felt for Reina may extend beyond that of mere friendship. Lyse promised to keep it to herself, but she, as well as the other Scions, especially Y’shtola and the twins, knew full and well Reina had eyes for Altun. And only Altun. Once Alisaie had caught Reina staring at Altun as she was petting some small sort of animal. Reina was staring at her with a sort of renowned fondness. When caught in the act, Reina denied every ounce of it, saying it didn’t matter what she felt because Altun was off limits. Alisaie had snorted, saying that if Reina wanted to keep thinking that she was more than welcome to, but also that she was wrong in that thought.

Alphinaud was the next to catch one of them longing after the other. It was Altun this time who was caught. Right before departing for the Ruby Sea, Altun had been showing Reina around Kugane, showing her all the shops she remembered from her short time there and even where she used to work. Alphinaud noted the sort of smitten smile that Altun would give Reina. How she always seemed as though she had something more she wanted to say, how she wanted to reach out and take Reina’s hand in her own. Unlike Reina, Altun only denied her feelings to herself. When confronted, she would give in and admit she did like Reina. Much like Lyse, Alphinaud vowed to secrecy. Thus the pinning went on longer.

Reina would give Altun small gifts, things she remembered Altun saying she wanted in passing but waving off. Altun didn’t spend money on herself much, as she remembered how hard she had to work for that money when she first left the steppe. Reina would get her little trinkets, thinking nothing of it. Altun’s face would flush and she’d become embarrassed and somehow Reina would take to teasing her as the red overtook her and caused her freckles to pop out more. Somehow neither of them thought to notice that teasing was more than just teasing between friends. That the teasing was meant to be something more, an attempt to show feelings without outwardly saying so.

Altun was the first to start to be eaten by her feelings. It came to a head when they came around the Azim Steppe where she was born. All her memories came back, as there were people who still remembered her face. She had started thinking about wanting to show Reina all the places of her home, take her to meet her family. Then she’d think about being alone with Reina. About how she wanted to hold her hand and lead her around and show her the world she was born in. Thus the feelings began to eat at her, till she realized she had to make a choice. Act on the feelings in some small way, or lock them out forever.

Reina realized about halfway to the steppe that she couldn’t deny much anymore. She knew she had feelings for Altun and that they were not going away as planned, but instead getting more intense the more time they spent together. The feelings came to a head when she saw Altun playing with some Mol children, teaching them little games and letting them watch her sew or cook. There was something endearing about the way she would go out of her way to entertain a mass of small children she’d never met before. The fire in her heart was there now, and she knew there was no making it go away. She knew she was falling down a hole. Reina knew what she felt was going beyond a simple like. Perhaps she was falling in love with Altun now.

Then there was a dance, one none of the others saw as Altun made sure of it. She taught Reina some traditional dances, one that was strictly meant for couples. Altun did let it slip what the dance meant and suddenly Reina realized that there was a chance, somehow, Altun was trying to tell Reina she had the same feelings too. Then the Naadam happened, and the celebrations afterwards. Reina made a point to tell Altun she felt the same, she went out of her way to make sure they were alone. To find her by the fire and kiss her gently on the lips. A kiss that was nearly instantly reciprocated after the initial shock wore off.

They spent the night tangled in each others arms, curled up beneath Altun’s blanket. In the morning they both woke before the others, and thus no one really noticed they had been sleeping in the same place with each other. In fact, things were such a mess and busy that no one seemed to noticed till they hopped a boat back to Eorzea that they were always tangled in each other’s embrace. Alisaie had been watching them on the ship ride back. Altun was sitting in front of Reina while Reina ran a brush through her long hair, tying the bow neatly back into it. No one had ever seen Reina brush Altun’s hair before. Altun always did her own hair. Alisaie had thought that maybe Altun just asked Reina for some help since her hair was getting remarkably long now.

She thought that. Until she saw Altun curled up with her head in Reina’s lap while Reina read her book, one hand running her fingers through the ends of Altun’s hair. That wasn’t anything they did before. Altun rarely hugged anyone, even the Scions, even her friends. Alisaie had seen Altun hug Reina only a few times at best. Whatever happened while they were in Doma, the two of them suddenly were very close. Lyse had taken notice too. As she saw Reina and Altun leaned up against of the side of the ship while up on deck, Altun’s blanket wrapped around their shoulders and Altun’s head against Reina’s shoulder. Reina was awake, but Altun seemed to have dozed off. Suddenly they were all wondering how they had not noticed any of this until now. Alphinaud said they had been preoccupied and the two of them were probably trying to keep it mostly between them for the time being and that it probably became more noticeable now that they were on a long ship ride back to Eorzea.

When they docked back in Limsa, Altun took Reina’s hand in her own and they walked off together, leaving the others behind. Alisaie watched as Altun leaned closer to Reina, smiling and laughing. She assessed that what they saw on the whole ship ride back was them being open with their feelings. Meaning that all of them had missed Reina and Altun admitting their feelings to each other finally after the better part of a year, somehow. They had gone and admitted they were smitten, and no one had been any wiser of this fact.

As time went on, they were less secretive, and much more open. The Scions would catch them walking in the cities together, fingers intertwined. Krile had found them curled up together asleep on a couch in the Rising Stones. It wasn’t even a shock to Tataru. Naturally though, Tataru had noticed, even though she ended up staying back in Kugane for some time, she realized right away the change in Altun and Reina. How they seemed so much more content and happier. Y’shtola had walked in one time as Reina was tucking Altun into her bed as she had fallen asleep against the bookshelf again. Y’shtola said it seemed like they were both much happier. How their souls seemed to be happy with each other. Reina’s face had flushed at the omission, but she did admit that she cared deeply for Altun. More so than she had first ever realized.

Thancred didn’t say much. Urianger naturally had words, many of which included congratulations and how he was happy they found each other. Although Thancred didn’t openly say much, he admired from afar one night as Altun and Reina had music playing on the Orchestrion player, dancing with each other in the dim light of the Rising Stones, most likely thinking everyone was asleep. And most of them were, aside Thancred. He kept his distance though, watching as Reina spun Altun around, her dress swirling along with the motion. They danced for hours, or so it seemed. They laughed together, teased each other, and held each other close. They all noticed just how happy they were now. Even when their job was tough, and everything hurt. They had each other now too, in a new way. The Scions knew Altun struggled to find her real place, to find a real meaning to her life. Yet, it seemed as though she finally found it in Reina. She found her home finally.

Time went on. And even a journey to the First didn’t dampen their relationship, but instead only made it stronger as Altun fought to protect Reina from burning away. They both came away with new scars and much to dwell on, things to remember. A certain someone to remember. They came back with new friends and new hopes. Altun came back with Reina’s hand in her own, and a smile on her face. Nothing about the journey on the First was easy, but they had each other. Reina’s life was spared and Altun didn’t have to suffer the pain of losing her forever. Altun had grown so much, and she wondered sometimes if she made her family proud. Reina was always there to reassure her, with a light kiss on the lips as well.

Eventually Altun saved up enough money to get her own apartment in the Lavender Beds. It was for herself, but also for Reina, so they could have their own space to live together in. They still were known to stay at the Rising Stones sometimes and when they wanted to, they ran off to an inn for a few days. Most days though, when they weren’t busy, when life as an adventure and Warrior of Light slowed down, even a little, they were usually curled up at home together. The two of them settled into their life together quite naturally. When the Scions didn’t need either of them for strings of time, Altun would wander back to the Arcanist’s guild so she could teach some of the newer students. She always took to fixing all their gear and weapons herself, even when Reina insisted they pay for someone to do it for once so she could have a break. Altun was happy to do it. She didn’t mind, she good at making and fixing things, so naturally she preferred to do it herself since that’s how she’d always done it.

There were nights when Altun’s nightmares were bad, where she’d wake up screaming, waking Reina in the process. It took a bell, sometimes more, to calm her back down. There was always tea, and Reina’s arms around her, rocking her gently back and forth. The owl was there too. The one Reina got for her in Kugane, one Altun wanted when she first left the steppe. The owl was always with her, though the purple had faded and the poor thing looked battered. Really, it was only because it was so loved by Altun, who took it everywhere with her, even to the First. Altun always had mind to fix the tiny holes and frayed edges of it, but she also didn’t think it was quite ready for a long haul fix yet. Thus, she continued to sleep with it in her arms every night.

There were days when things weren’t easy, where Altun was exhausted and Reina was irritable. Where all they did was lay in bed in each other’s arms, trying to relish the closeness after a long day. Altun more often than not was the first to drift off, she seemed to fall asleep easier than Reina did. Reina didn’t mind, she would stay awake a little longer, running her fingers through the ends of Altun’s hair, playing idly with the ends of the ribbon in Altun’s hair. Even when days were hard and both of them didn’t have much to say, it was enough to simply be with each other. They wondered if it had always been that way, that comfortable silence after a day where they didn’t know how to articulate what was going on in their minds. Yet, they always seemed to understand, even without words from their lips to put forth the message further.

Life wasn’t always easy, especially for Altun and her attempts to grapple with trauma. But, she had Reina, and Reina had Altun. Perhaps that was really all either of them ever really needed in the end. Just each other.


End file.
